


Ask the angels

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Fleetwood Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Cocaine and alcohol were Fiona's last shelter before the grave, and at this point, she was not going to control herself.Until Stevie stepped in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title "Ask the angels" stolen from Patti Smith, who wrote one of my favourite song! Have fun reading :)

Thick smoke heavily floating around her, the Supreme poured herself another glass of bourbon. The room was turning around her like a merry-go-round and Fiona had to sit for a moment, feeling a very bad migraine settling inside her troubled brain. She tried to fight back for a moment, sadly aware of the insignificant control she had now on her body. Everything was breaking inside of her, her life leaking through the growing wounds of her skin, muscles and bones. Fiona was dying, and she knew too well that magic couldn't do anything for her now. She wiped her tears and stood up, staggered to her wardrobe, and angrily threw on the floor dozens of dresses until she found a small bag of thin powder in a drawer.

Cocaine.

Cocaine and alcohol were her last shelter before the grave, and at this point, she was not going to control herself. Quickly, her fingers opened the bag and she scattered some of the cocaine on her desk before using her credit card to draw five lines and a bank note to breath the powder in. 

The first line sent a sharp thrill through her body and she leant back for a moment, relishing in the feeling of power growing inside, replacing all kind of pain and fear. The second line made her cough, so she took a long sip of bourbon to sooth her throat. She was feeling no pain at all now, quite the opposite actually. The Supreme was twenty again, young and beautiful, strong and powerful. She turned on the radio by her bed and began to dance to the music. She didn't really pay attention to the song. She just wanted to appreciate her renewed youth for as long as the drug would make her believe in it. After a few moves, she went back to her desk and grabbed the bank note to sniff the third line. All the objects of her room were now dancing around her, obeying to her will and doing exactly what she wanted. The Supreme opened the windows and wrapped her body into the curtains, laughing into the night. The music faded away slowly, replaced by a very familiar song.

 _Oooooh! Ask the angels who they're calling,_  
_Go ask the angels if they're calling to thee_  
_Ask the angels while they're falling_  
_Who that person could possibly be_

 Fiona almost collapsed on the floor as she ran to the door of her bedroom, but managed to open it and scream:

"Stevie! Come here! It's our song!"

She heard her friend climbing the stairs as fast as she could. Fiona smiled and grabbed her by the hand, bringing her inside of her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

_And I know you got the feeling,_  
_You know, I feel it crawl across the floor_  
_And I know it got you reelin'_  
_And honey honey the call is for war_  
_And it's wild wild wild wild._

 She laughed as she recognised the song.

"Oh God that takes me back!"

Fiona began to spin, letting her arms fly to the music. Stevie smiled and began to sing as she watched the Supreme dancing.

  _Everybody got the feelin'_  
_You know the feeling and it's stronger each day_  
_Everybody wants to be reelin'_  
_And baby baby I'll show you the way_

  _And I know it's hard sometimes,_  
_You got a piece and hit across the sky_  
_And I know it's hard sometimes_  
_And world war is the battle cry_  
_And it's wild wild wild wild_

Fiona loved Stevie's voice more than anything. The way the deep notes simply rolled on her tongue before escaping from her lips, filling the room with harmonious melodies. That was her magic. 

The Supreme grabbed Stevie's wrists and smiled.

"Spin me!"

The singer stepped back and began to turn, her eyes locked with Fiona's. The Supreme laughed and joined her voice to Stevie's.

  _Across the country through the fields_  
_You know I see it written 'cross the sky_  
_People rising from the highway_  
_And war war is the battle cry_  
_And it's wild wild wild wild._

 But after a few spins, Fiona's head began to hurt again. 

"Are you okay?"

Stevie asked, suddenly worried for her friend. The Supreme staggered and moved to her desk.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to sit a bit."

The singer helped her friend to the chair and looked for a glass of water. But as soon as her eyes settled on the desk, her heart stopped.

 _Armageddon, it's gotten_  
_No savior jailer can take it from me_  
_World ending, it's just beginning_  
_And rock and roll is what I'm born to be_  
_And it's wild wild wild wild_  
_Wild wild wild wild_

"Are you fucking kidding me Fiona!?"

_Wild wild wild wild  
_ _Wild wild wild wild_

Stevie sent the two remaining lines of cocaine flying through the room. The white powder scattered everywhere on the carpet and Fiona yelped:

"What the hell Stevie!?"

The singer grabbed the Supreme's wrists angrily and shook her like a rag doll.

"What the hell? I'm asking  _you_ Fiona! Do you know what that shit is capable of?! Do you want to die?!"

The witch resisted and tried to free her hands.

  _Ask the angels if they're startin' to move  
Comin' in droves in from L.A._

"I know the deal Stevie, give me a break."

The singer let go of her wrists but caught her shoulders instead.

"You'd better be fucking joking! Give you a  _break?_  When that shit had almost killed me?!"

_Ask the angels if they're starting to groove  
Lightning as armor and it's today_

"It's fine, I'm the Supreme."

Stevie refrained herself from slapping the other woman.

"Supreme my ass! Do you have more?!"

Fiona nodded.

"Give it to me. Now!"

"Stevie please..."

The singer spotted the open drawer and saw the bag of cocaine inside. She grabbed it and threw it through the window.

"Stevie don't!"

"You know exactly what this thing did to me! What do you want? Do. You. Want. To. Die?"

_And it's wild wild wild wild  
Wild wild wild wild _

A desperate kind of anger awoke inside of Fiona's stomach. Since when did the Supreme have to justify herself?

"Maybe. So what?"

Patti Smith finished her song and Stevie turned off the radio. 

"Don't be stupid, you don't even know what you're sayin."

Fiona shrugged and stepped back to lean against a wall. Her head was more painful than ever and she was beginning to feel her legs weakening.

"You don't understand shit do you?"

Stevie cleaned the desk of the remaining particles of cocaine with her hand. 

"Well in that case, you're going to tell me why!"

The Supreme sighed and starred at the ceiling.

"I have cancer."

She felt her legs breaking under her weight and slid along the wall, ending up sitting with her knees forming a weird angle. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

"What!?"

Stevie asked in shock, but her friend ignored her. She crossed the room and kneeled by her side.

"Fiona. Fiona look at me."

The blonde looked up at her and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears inside.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

The Supreme shrugged and wiped her tears away. 

"I didn't want to alarm you."

"Well you alarm me now!"

Stevie exclaimed, still feeling anger racing through her veins, anger for the drug, but also for the fact that she didn't notice her old friend's sickness. Fiona looked away, not bothering to hide her saddened annoyance.

"Did you see a doctor? Did he send you to chemo?"

The witch intertwined her fingers between her knees.

"Yes. I did."

Stevie searched her friend's face but the Supreme was still looking away.

"But you're not going, are you?"

Fiona didn't say anything. She didn't want to lie and was too tired to argue with the singer.

"No, I still have some decency."

"For fuck's sake Fiona, it's not about  _decency!_ It's about you taking care of yourself."

The Supreme leant against the wall and pushed hard on her feet to stand up. Stevie offered a hand to help her out but Fiona managed to stand alone.

"I'm too tired to argue with you Stevie... And I don't want you to be upset. Go to sleep and we'll have a word tomorrow."

"Hun hun." The singer shook her head "I'm not leaving. I don't want ya to bullshit me."

Fiona sighed but a part of her was happy to see her old friend staying with her. The Supreme smirked.

"So it means I have to share my bed with you eh? Like old times..."

Stevie couldn't help a smile.

"Like old times..."

The Supreme opened the bedsheets and slid inside her bed then patted the other side. 

"Okay come here, and  _don't you dare snoring!_ "

Stevie laughed and arranged the blanket around them. As she pushed it on Fiona's side, she felt the witch shivering.

"You okay?"

The Supreme nodded and huddled against her friend.

"Yeah, I just need to sleep."

"Alright then..."

Stevie smiled, her chin resting on the top of Fiona's head. Quickly, the blond witch fell asleep, leaving Stevie with her worried mind and arching body. She couldn't tell from where the pain was coming. She couldn't even describe it. 

The singer gently stroked Fiona's head, occasionally getting rid of small heaps of blond hair, before eventually falling asleep with the Supreme wrapped between her arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona woke up first. Stevie was still asleep, her mouth slightly open and her nose lightly whistling.

 _She's snoring again!_ The Supreme told herself. A quick glance to the clock indicated her it was still early in the morning, so the witch decided to make the most of Stevie's presence. The singer was only wearing a light nightdress, and Fiona hesitantly began to caress the white material. Her fingertips traced entangled patterns on Stevie's belly while her mind was wandering elsewhere. She couldn't believe how soft her skin was, after all those years spent adopting a gypsy lifestyle. Her fingers moved slowly to her breast and she rolled her palm against the soft flesh. 

The singer grumbled something, so Fiona immediately stopped, but as she was about to remove her hand, Stevie caught her wrist.

"Don't stop."

The Supreme moved closer to her friend and put soft kisses on her jawline.

"I've missed you so much. And I never caught up with  you. I'm such a shity friend..."

Stevie turned her head to face Fiona. She smiled.

"Don't blame yourself, I haven't given you any news either."

The singer kissed the corner of Fiona's mouth. 

"When was the last time Stevie? Something like fifteen years ago?"

"Yeah, Woodstock, 1998."

The Supreme smiled.

"You remember all that?"

"Yes, I've missed you too."

And as Fiona was still thinking of an answer, Stevie crashed her lips onto hers. The Supreme mumbled something in her mouth but Stevie decided to ignore it. She rolled on top of the witch without breaking the contact of their kiss and slid her hands under Fiona's nightdress. The Supreme moaned into Stevie's mouth and thrust her own tongue up to meet her. The rough, sensitive surfaces stroked together, tasting each other. For several minutes, they kissed, deep and slow. Then the singer pulled back and smiled. 

"Move down a little..." 

Fiona obeyed and let Stevie suck on her neck, then gently tongued the mark she had left. The slow burn of arousal grew as her lover kissed and nibbled her soft skin.

After a while, they moved again, skin sliding against skin. Stevie lowered her lips to kiss Fiona's breasts, and as soon as the blonde felt the contact of Stevie's wet mouth on her sensitive skin, she pressed sensuously against the singer, and stroking Stevie's side with her hand, she dug her nails in the soft flesh.

"Oh my God Stevie..."

The other blonde smiled, her face still buried between Fiona's breasts before she began to make her way down kissing the space skin of her stomach. Stevie moaned, her face against the soft curves of her abdomen. 

But Stevie knew she needed more, and she began to move down again. She finally breathed in her lover's arousal. Next, taste. Stevie explored, slowly, with her tongue, slipping through the folds, licking her clit. She teased the opening with the tip of her tongue, preparing for a deeper thrust. Her tongue slid inside and curled, making Fiona gasp sharply. 

With the skill gained over many lifetimes and with many lovers, she pulled and sucked, bit and licked, and was pleased to feel the Supreme shivering and panting against her. She used her free hand to push Fiona's leg further apart and gain a better access. Her fingers ran up and down along her thigh, tickling and teasing the warm skin. The new stimulation pushed the witch over the edge quicker than she expected, spasming and moaning loudly while her fingers locked into Stevie's wide hair.

When she felt Fiona's hands letting go of her head, the singer drew back and wiped her mouth, purposefully meeting the Supreme's eyes as she did so.

"How are you feeling?"

"As good as someone who'd just been given amazing head..."

"You flatter me, honey."

Stevie said as she settled back against Fiona's body.

"I've always loved everything you could do with your mouth."

The singer laughed and poked gently Fiona's thigh. 

"I wish I could do this more often though..."

The Supreme gently stroked Stevie's cheek.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay with us, the girls love you."

The singer smiled. She knew Fiona was not only asking her to stay for her musical skills, even if she had that unique gift of getting to people's hearts by only pressing a few keys.

"I'm not leaving, Fiona. I'll stay as long as you need."

"I don't think you're aware of what that implies."

"I don't care, I won't let you going through this alone."

Fiona looked away for a second.

"I thought you'd have forgotten about last night."

"I haven't. And I swear if I see cocaine around you again, I  _will_ kill you! Do you understand?"

The Supreme didn't particularly like being told what to do but for Stevie, she was ready to obey. The singer grabbed her wrist and asked again:

"Do you understand Fiona?"

The blonde sat up and smiled.

"Okay"

Stevie's lips reached Fiona's mouth for a light kiss.

"That's not enough, I want you to promise me."

The Supreme brushed Stevie's cheek with her thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I promise you."

They regained their previous positions and Stevie nuzzled against Fiona's neck.

"Admit I'm better than cocaine anyway. I'm the only one who can bring you higher than the sky."

"Ask the angels Stevie, ask the angels..."


End file.
